When Life Throws You a Lemon
by Ann4
Summary: It's been six months since The Fight For What Is Right and Jackie, Hyde, and Sayre are starting to get their life together.
1. Chapter 1

Sayre ran up the stairs of their new house and into her new room, which looked like it was decorated for a princess. She ran to the window and watched as her daddy and Uncle Fez brought their couch in. Uncle Eric tried to pick up a chair but fell backwards. But Aunt Donna caught him and picked up the chair with no problems. "Sayre, get down here and help me put things up." Sayre smiled at her small family and jump out of her room and down the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen where her mother was putting the dishes in the cabinets. "What do you want me to do mommy?"

"Why don't go put the pans up in those cabinets over by the oven." Sayre went over to where the box of pans was and started to put them in the cabinet next to the oven. When she was done Sayre stood up and went back to her mother who was now putting up the glasses.

"What do you want me to do now, mommy?"

"Why don't you go play in your room until dinner?" Jackie said hugging her daughter to her.

"Ok." Sayre said running up the stairs towards her bedroom. Jackie smiled at her daughter. It had been six months since Kelso had tried to take Sayre from Jackie and things were just starting to get back to normal. Jackie had thought that he would try to see Sayre. But she had not heard a thing from him except a letter that she had got three weeks ago, with papers saying that he was giving up his right to Sayre. So Jackie had want she had almost every thing that she had ever want. A beautiful daughter, nice home, a good new job at the hospital, but there was one thing that she didn't have. That was a husband.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

Chapter Two

Hyde walked into Sayre's room to help her get ready for bed. "Sayre, you need to hurry and get in bed." He said to the closed bathroom door.

"Ok, daddy," Hyde smiled like mother like daughter. Hyde never saw any of Kelso when he looked at Sayre. This was a good thing. Sayre came out of the bathroom ready for bed. She walked over to her bed and got in. Hyde went over and started tucking her in. "I love you, daddy." Sayre said as she rolled over and went to sleep.

"I love you too, princess." Hyde walked out of the room and into Jackie and his bedroom. She had just walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. "She's asleep."

"That was fast."

"I guess moving in got to her."

"I guess so." Hyde crawled into there bed and laid his arm across Jackie's stomach. She began to play with his hand.

"Steven, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" He said sitting up.

"It's nothing bad. I got a letter in the mail from Kelso…"

"He doesn't want to see her does he because I will kick his ass if he hurts my baby."

"Oh, that's so cute. But no in the letter he explained to me that he had hurt me to much and to make it better he was going to give you his rights. There were papers in the letter, already signed."

"So this means that all we have to do is sign the papers?"

"Yes, and Sayre will be all ours." Jackie said sitting up to hug Hyde.

"This is the best news. Let's send in the papers tomorrow."

Sorry it took so long I had to go out of town because my grandmother got sick. Then my best friend's grandmother died so it has been really busy. But thank you to crazyschick, and Justloveinreturn4 for the nice reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Four Months Later

Steven Hyde woke up to a sound that made him sick to his stomach. Jackie was throwing up in the bathroom again. She had been sick lately with the stomach flu. At least that's what the doctor said. He got out of bed and went into there bathroom where Jackie was sitting on the floor. "Baby, go away. I hate it when you see me like this."

Hyde didn't go anywhere he just got a rag out and wetted it down, and got on the floor with her. "When is this stomach thing going to end?" He said placing the cold towel on her head.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to miss it when it goes away."

"You should go back to the doctor; you have had this thing for two weeks."

"Yeah I know I should but it's hard to find time to go with work."

"Your going to have to make time, you can't keep going on like this."

"I know your right." Hyde pulled her close to him. "Do you feel good enough to go back to bed?"

"I think so." Hyde stood up and helped Jackie up; she was so weak lately that it was scary. He brought her back to bed and laid her down on her side. She falls back asleep the second her head met the pillow. Hyde not being able to sleep anymore walked out of their bedroom. Stopping by Sayre's room to make sure she is asleep. She was hugging her bear that he had bought her when she was born. Then down to the kitchen where he made himself a pot of coffee.

As he sat at there kitchen table he couldn't help but think of the life he had had and the life he had now. Life wasn't good for Jackie and Hyde at first, people didn't understand why Jackie was with him. Why she would trust Steven Hyde with her daughter. He himself had wondered these things from time to time. Life was hard but they made it work. Jackie and Hyde both going to school, they both had jobs, and they had a baby. After Hyde had graduated from High School Jackie tried to push him away, but by that time Sayre was three years old and she was his world. The years after where harder than the first. They moved out of the Forman's and into there own apartment that was a piece of crap. They over came all of these things, and now here Steven Hyde sat. Everything he wanted, but he had nothing.

Sorry It's been so long I will get better about this. It's just summer, and I am a busy girl in summer.


End file.
